Jasmine
is a supporting character that appears in the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon television series. She is the shopkeeper of the market, "Jasmine Mall" at Arzenal. She's always accompanied by her dog, Vulcan. Personality & Character She is greedy with money, but has shown to care about her fellow Norma, believing that it is unjust that they are only allowed to live as weapons to fight the DRAGON's. She is shown to be serious and maternal such as when she scolded Jill for her harsh treatment of Salia stating “if you, “Jill” had been a little nicer to Salia maybe she would still be on our side”. Skills and Abilities History She is responsible for the conception and maintenance of Jill's artificial arm. She mourns the fallen mail-riders while Ange creates their graves with the tombstones that she gave her. She is one of the few that is aware of the plan, "The Libertus". When Ange buys a new uniform and she tries to lecture her due the people disliked her but Ange ignores her comments. She well aware and informed about the many goings on within the top command of Arzenal, and is the one in charge of keeping in contact with Tusk. She knew Salia's secret hobby. During the "Festa Festival" she narrates the Sport Festival events. After the escape of Ange, Momoka Oginome and Hilda, she scolds Vulcan for allowing Ange to take weapons and to be bought out cheap. Salia and Mei recollect a certain incident which Jill, formerly known as Alektra, arrives wounded who is in care by Jasmine who asked her what happened, she replied that she has a message for Mei from Fei-Ling but Jasmine says that she can deal with that later. She started to cry and apologizes to Jasmine for not being good enough and announced that Fei-Ling, Vanessa and the knight's family are dead and says that she couldn't handle the Villkiss. She collected the corpses of Scuna-Class DRAGONs in a big hole with a backhoe loader. Jill narrates to Ange that she formed an alliance with the Ancient Human. After to have thrown the last Dragon in the hole she burnt theirs corpses by saying to Ange to stay away who discovered that the DRAGONs are humans. She warned the girls of Julio's attack on Arzenal, she heard Jill ordered the entire staff to ignore the message and prepared to defend themselves and initiates the Operation Libertus. She and Vulcan escorted Salia which had to bring Ange to the submarine, she carried Momoka onto her shoulder but Ange becomes stubborn and defiant to Salia. At a moment Momoka said Ange to hold her breath and threw pepper and manage to escape. After this she was seen aboard the Aurora with her dog and Emma Bronson. Gallery Cross_Ange_Jasmine_full_appearence.png|Concept Art. 82cd16b2.jpg|Jasmine, twenty years old, during the first contact with Ancient Humans jasmine.JPG|Jasmine (20 / 10 year ago) jasmine.jpg|Jasmine (uniform) Jasmine Concept Artwork.jpg|Jasmine Concept Artwork. Jasmine Concept Artwork 2.jpg|Jasmine Concept Artwork 2. Jasmine and Vulcan Concept Artwork.jpg|Jasmine and Vulcan Concept Artwork. Jasmine in the second ED.jpg|Jasmine in the second ED. Jasmine card.jpg|Jasmine card. Cross Ange ep 03 Jasmine and her dog.jpg Cross Ange 08 Jasmine scolding Vulcan.png Cross Ange ep 11 Young Jasmine and Young Maggie.jpg|Jasmine, thirty years old, when Alektra returned after the failed Libertus Cross Ange ep 11 Young Jasmine and Young Alektra.jpg|Young Jasmine helping Young Alektra who is injured. Cross Ange ep 11 Young Jasmine helping Young Alektra.jpg|Young Jasmine helping Young Alektra in order for her to pull herself together. Cross Ange ep 11 Young Alektra, Young Jasmine, Young Salia and Young Mei.jpg Jasmine in a Bulldozer.png Cross Ange ep 12 Jasmine and the Normas.jpg|Jasmine and the rest of members of the Normas. Cross Ange 13 Jasmine, Emma and Vulcan aboard the Aurora.png Cross Ange ep 22 Libertus's Crew Members.jpg Naomi, Jasmine and Vulcan in Cross Ange Tr..jpg|Naomi, Jasmine and Vulcan in Cross Ange TR. References Category:CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon Characters Category:Arzenal Category:Female Category:Norma Category:Aurora Category:Libertus